Lord Zedd and the Dragon Flame
by Daniel Fincannon
Summary: After his latest defeat by the Power Rangers, Lord Zedd believes he has found a way to destroy them. A mystical power source known as the Dragon Flame.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"White Ranger, Tiger Power!"

A lot had happened to Tommy Oliver over the past year. He had spent months fighting alongside his friends, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as the green ranger. Eventually, thanks to a plot by the Queen of Evil (Rita Repulsa), Tommy had lost his ranger powers. However, when saving the city of Angel Grove, his Power Coin (the source of his power) got a temporary recharge. However, thanks to a monster sent by the rangers' newest enemy (Lord Zedd), his power was eventually drained completely. Tommy then left Angel Grove, during school break, to gain some perspective.

Now, thanks to Zordon (the rangers' mentor), Tommy was back as the white ranger, and he was even more powerful than he had been as the green ranger. Zordon had also made Tommy the leader of the Power Rangers, transferring the leadership of Tommy's friend, Jason (the red ranger).

Tommy now had a new zord (a giant, robotic vehicle), called the tigerzord, and a new weapon. The enchanted white saber, known as Saba, was a short sword with a white hilt and blade. The hilt also had a white tiger head that could talk.

Now, Tommy was about to face off against Lord Zedd's newest monster, the Scarlet Sentinel.

"Activate the Tigerzord," Saba said.

"Tigerzord, power up!" Tommy said.

The zord roared and started coming to him.

"Yeah it works!" Tommy said. "All right woo-hoo!"

The Tigerzord tripped on a couple of boulders, then fell on its back. It hit the ground so hard,it caused a tremor that knocked Tommy off his feet.

"Hey!" Tommy said to Saba. "I thought you knew what you were doing."

"I do," Saba replied.

"Yeah, you sure could've fooled me," Tommy said sarcastically.

Tommy searched for the fallen zord and quickly found it. Now, it was lying on its stomach.

"All right, there it is!" Tommy said. He jumped up on the zord's head.

"All right, Saba, let's start all over," Tommy said. Then he and Saba said at the same time, "White Tigerzord, Tiger Mode, battle ready, now!"

This time, the zord charged forward without any problems.

"Sorry, I've never had a partner before," Tommy said to Saba. "We'll get it together.

'All right, let's do it!"

"You're toast, White Ranger!" the Scarlet Sentinel (Nimrod) said.

He fired several red laser balls at the Tigerzord, but the zord wasn't even fazed.

"It's getting a little warm out here," Tommy said. "I'm going inside." He got into the Tigerzord's cockpit. "Ah, much better," he said. "All right, let's send this lightning rod packing!"

The zord roared so loud, it hurt Nimrod's ears.

"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now.!" Tommy said. He inserted Saba's blade into a slot in front of him, and the Tigerzord transformed into a megazord (a giant, humanoid robot.) It was white, with a white tiger head on its chest.

"Power up!" Tommy said.

The megazord and the monster engaged each other with their weapons. The Tigerzord had a gold sword. Nimrod had a silver, metal staff with a blue jewel at one end.

After a few swings and parries, the Tigerzord slashed Nimrod three times in a row.

"Saba, I want the zord to follow my every move," Tommy said.

He made the megazord punch Nimrod several times. Then, he made it kick the monster twice. Nimrod fell over, but got right back up

"Oh, that was most impressive!" Saba said.

"Thanks, let's wrap this guy up," Tommy replied. "It's time to fight fire with fire!" He put a clear, glass sphere into another slot. "White Tiger Thunderbolt, armed and ready!"

The mouth of the tiger head shot Nimrod with a giant, blue laser ball.

Tommy laughed, then said, "Say 'goodbye,' Nimrod. You're history!"

"We'll see about that!" Nimrod replied. "Don't be so sure of yourself, White Ranger. If you're not careful, history _will_ repeat itself!" He laughed and created two copies of himself with different heads.

"Woah, cool move! But, guess what, it's not good enough!" Tommy said.

"We'll see. Go get him, boys!" Nimrod said.

The Nimrod copies, armed with swords, charged forward and slashed the Tigerzord.

"Blast him!" Nimrod said.

The monster and its two copies shot the megazord with laser bolts fired from their weapons. The megazord went down and Tommy went flying out.

"Oh my, that didn't go very well," Saba said.

"Tell me something I didn't know," Tommy replied. "Contact Jason."

Jason and the other rangers had been Chan fighting Zedd's clay soldiers (Putties).

Back in the rangers Command Center (the rangers' headquarters) Alpha (Zordon's robot assistant) said, "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon, Tommy's in trouble!"

"I'll reconfigure the other zords to combine with the Tigerzord to become the Mega Tigerzord," Zordon said.

"I'm having difficulty getting through to the red ranger," Saba said.

"Jason, Where are you? I need you," Tommy said.

Somehow, the communication got through.

"Let's show him the power of thunder!" Jason said.

He summoned his Red Dragon Thunderzord and it transformed into it's own Warrior Mode.

"I need white tiger thunder power, now!" Tommy said.

Something came flying through the air and landed in his hand. The Tigerzord (now in tiger mode) struggled, then managed to stand up. The Tigerzord charged forward and the Red Dragon jumped into the air, twirling a staff, and landed on the Tigerzord's back.

"Back for more?" Nimrod said.

The two zords continued forward. The Red Dragon used its staff as a lance. First it hit Nimrod's copies, then Nimrod himself. Nimrod shot the zords with laser bolts, but they were unfazed.

"It's time to turn the heat up a little," Tommy said. "Disengage!"

The Red Dragon jumped off the Tigerzord's back. Tommy jumped inside the Tigerzord's cockpit again.

"Activate Mega Tigerzord transformation now!" Tommy said.

He reinserted Saba's blade into the slot. The Tigerzord transformed back into Warrior Mode. Then, the other Thunderzords came and combined with the Tigerzord.

The new megazord was similar to the Tigerzord's Warrior Mode. It now wore a white and gold crown, and had different arms and legs.

The megazord walked toward the monsters.

"Get him!" Nimrod said.

He and his copies fired laser bolts at the megazord, but it kept walking forward, taking no damage. Nimrod's copies hid behind him.

"Don't hide behind me," he said. "Get him, you fools!"

The copies jumped at the megazord, but it punched them backward. They slammed into Nimrod, knocking him down.

"Can't you do anything right?" Nimrod said.

The Firebird Thunderzord, which was attached to the megazord's arm, disengaged. It caught fire and flew through the monsters, destroying them. The zord reattached to the megazord's arm.

The Red Dragon (still in Warrior Mode) walked over to the Mega Tigerzord. The two shook hands, then nodded to each other.

Back at Zedd's moon base (formally Rita's moon base), Zedd was furious.

"Not only have the Power Rangers beaten me again," he said. "But Tommy is back and more powerful than ever. Will I ever find a way to destroy those pesky rangers?"

Goldar stepped forward. Goldar was a blue-skinned alien with black hair clad in gold armor. He had formally been Rita's right hand. Now, he just as loyal to his new master.

"My lord," Goldar said. "I may have a plan. Have you ever heard of the Dragon Flame?"

 **Author's note: Uh-oh! Looks like Bloom's in trouble. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Lord Zedd and the Dragon Flame_. Let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Battle at Alfea

The next day, the rangers were sitting at the Juice Bar at the Angel Grove Youth Center and Gym. They were just about to leave when their communicators (built by Billy, the blue ranger) went off. The rangers walked out the door and into a deserted alley.

"We read you, Zordon," Tommy said, answering the communicator.

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon replied. "It's an emergency!"

"We're on our way," Tommy said.

When Billy had created the communicators, he had somehow, accidentally, built in a teleportation feature. So, the rangers programmed the familiar coordinates for the Command Center and teleported there.

"What's wrong, Zordon?" Zack (the black ranger) asked when the rangers appeared in the Command Center.

"I have received a distress signal from Alfea," Zordon said. "I fear our friends, the Winx Club, are in danger."

The Winx Club was a team of faries that the rangers had worked with twice before.

 **Author's note: To find out about the other two times, read my other two stories, _The Dark Reign of Queen Rita_ and, _Legend of the Power Dragon_.**

Alfea School of Magic was on the planet (and outside the town of) Magix in the Magical Dimension. It was the school that the Winx Club attended and lived at.

"Zordon, can't you use the Viewing Globe to find out what's going on?" Kimberly (the pink ranger) asked.

The Viewing Globe looked like a small, glass sphere. Zordon used it to patrol Angel Grove and to keep an eye on the rangers when they were fighting.

"If only I could, Kimberly," Zordon replied. "But something is jamming the Viewing Globe. I can not see what is going on. I can not ask you to go rangers; I have never sent you into danger before without knowing what you were up against."

"Our friends are in danger," Tommy said. "Nobody has to ask us. We'll do whatever it takes to help them."

"Very well then, rangers," Zordon said.

Alpha pushed some buttons on the Command Center's control console then said, "I have sent the coordinates for Alfea to your communicators."

"When you arrive at Alfea," Zordon said

"Your Power Coins should allow you to pass through the barrier that prevents non-magical beings from entering Alfea. Ask Miss Faragonda to activate _her_ Viewing Globe and send the transmission to me. That will get through _any_ jamming signal."

"Miss Faragonda has a Viewing Globe?" Trini (the yellow ranger) said.

"There is no time to explain," Zordon said. "Farewell, rangers, and may the Power protect you."

The Power Rangers teleported to Alfea. As soon as they appeared the rangers saw their and Winx Club's friends, the Specialists (from the Red Fountain School for Heroes), running toward Alfea.

"Hey Sky!" Tommy called out to the Specialists' leader.

"Tommy?" Sky (the Specialists leader and prince of the planet Eraklyon) said surprised. "What are you and the other Power Rangers doing here?"

"Zordon received Alfea's distress signal," Billy replied. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Nope," Timmy (the Specialists tech expert) said. "We just got here."

The two teams climbed the hill in front of them and saw Alfea under attack.

"Putties!" Brandon (Sky's squire) said in shock.

Putties were Zedd's clay soldiers.

"How did they get past the barrier?" Kimberly said. "We needed our Power Coins to get through."

"However they got through," Riven (the grump and hothead Specialist) said. "They won't be around much longer" He activated his broad scimitar style, purple Phantoblade (laser sword).

"Riven, wait," Tommy said. "These Putties are different. You have to hit the 'Z' on their chest."

Riven and the other Specialists nodded, then the two teams charged forward. They fought their way through thousands of Putties. Tommy spotted Bloom (Winx Club leader and fairy of the Dragon Flame) in a new fairy form struggling against a group of Putties. Tommy kicked a Putty in its "Z" then took out another one with a punch.

"Bloom!" Tommy called as soon as the fairy was within ear shot. "Hit the 'Z'!"

Bloom looked surprised to see Tommy, but she nodded and used multiple fireballs to take out several Putties

"Techna, Stella," Bloom said to the two faries fighting alongside her. "Spread the word. We know where to hit 'em!"

The two girls nodded and flew off to tell the other fairies.

Kimberly was fighting elsewhere. She jumped up into the air and did a split kick to take out two Putties. She saw some Putties sneaking up behind Musa (fairy of music).

"Musa, look out!" Kimberly called.

Just then, green and yellow magic energy beams destroyed the Putties. Kimberly looked up and saw Techna (fairy of technology) and Stella (fairy of the shining sun) hovering over Musa. Musa gave her two friends a thumb up, then they told Musa where to hit the Putties. She then waved to Kimberly before throwing red magic energy balls at the Putties. Just then Tommy came running up to Kimberly.

"Kimberly," Tommy said. "Find Zack and Timmy and get up to the balcony. We could use some snipers."

Kimberly nodded and ran off. She found Zack hacking Putties with his Power Ax (which looked like a black ax).

"Zack," Kimberly said. "Help me find Timmy. Tommy needs some snipers."

They didn't have to look long, because Timmy came running toward them, shooting down Putties with his gray laser pistol.

"Tommy said he needed some snipers," he said.

"Let's go!" Kimberly said.

The three teens ran toward the entrance to the main building. In the foyer they would find the stairs that led up to the balcony. Just before they got to the door, Kimberly saw an older lady, in a Victorian style dress, taking down Putties left and right with magic. It was Miss Faragonda (headmistress of Alfea and the Winx Club's mentor).

"Miss Faragonda!" Kimberly called.

Miss Faragonda came over.

"Thank goodness Zordon received my distress signal," Miss Faragonda said.

"The Viewing Globe is being jammed," Kimberly said. "Zordon needs you activate yours and send him the images."

Miss Faragonda nodded and the four people ran inside. Miss Faragonda ran toward her office and the three teens ran up the stairs to the balcony.

"We should be able to take out several Putties from up here," Timmy said. "Time to try out my modification to my pistol."

He pushed a button beside his gun's trigger and a scope popped out of the top of the pistol.

"Here, take these," he said.

He gave a scope to Kimberly and another scope to Zack.

"They can attach to any surface," Timmy said. "So you can easily mount them on your weapons."

"Power Bow!" Kimberly said.

A white and pink bow appeared in her hand. She attached her scope to her bow. Zack turned his ax around and gripped it by a hole near the top of the blade where a trigger was hidden. The handle of the ax was also a laser gun barrel. He attached his scope to his weapon.

Kimberly saw a group of Putties sneaking up behind Tommy.

"Oh, no you don't," Kimberly said.

She fired several arrows and took down the whole group of Putties. Tommy glanced up at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Zack saw a group of Putties in a single file line. Starting with the one in the back, he took down every one of them.

"Oh, yeah!" Zack said.

Timmy saw a group of Putties sneaking up behind Techna.

"Stay away from her!" Timmy said.

He fired several shots that took down the whole group of Putties.

Techna flew up to the balcony.

"Nice shooting," she said. "That's the last of them."

The three teens went down the stairs and rejoined their friends in the courtyard. They were celebrating their b victory when Lord Zedd himself appeared.

"Even here, you meddling rangers get in my way." he said. "But no more. Meet my newest monster."

A human sized robotic t-rex approached from behind Zedd.

"And his usual corny fashion," Zedd continued. "That annoying author has named him Rexinnater."

"I will destroy this puny college and claim the Dragon Flame for Lord Zedd," the monster said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger type accent.

"You'll have go through us first," Tommy said, as he and the other rangers stood in front of the monster.

"And I'm not giving the Dragon Flame up without a fight." Bloom said. She stood beside the rangers.

"And we're not going to let you get it neither," Stella said. She and the rest of the Winx Club stood beside their leader.

"Not as long as we're here," Sky said. He and the other Specialists stood beside the Power Rangers and Winx Club.

Tommy: "It's morphin time!"

He and the other rangers activated their morphers.

Tommy: "Tigerzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

The six teens had become Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The Specialists then reached into their pockets and pulled out the Power Coins that Zordon had given them last year.

Sky: "Specialists, power up!"

The Specialists attached their Power Coins to their weapons. Each Specialist now had armor and a Power Ranger style helmet. Sky's armor and helmet was sky blue. Brandon's was green. Riven's was purple. Timmy's was gray. Helia's (Flora, fairy of nature's boyfriend) armor was yellow. Each Specialist's weapon also had a power boost.

"Let's get him!" Layla (fairy of waves) said.

The Winx Club flew and charged Rexinnater. He laughed and shot missiles from his claws, which hit each of the fairies, knocking them to the ground

"Well, that was ineffective," Techna said

"No kidding," Musa said.

"How about an arrow through the eye," Kimberly said. "Power Bow!"

She fired an arrow at one of Rexinnater's eyes. Lasers shot out of the monster's eyes and destroyed the arrow before it reached its target.

"That is so unfair," Kimberly said.

"The day Zedd plays fair," Zack said. "Is the day that a Putty decides to be friends with us."

Sky ran toward the monster from the side. But Rexinnater just smacked the Specialist back with his tail.

"We've gotta find an opening," Flora said.

"I got an idea," Stella.

The fairy of the shining sun used magic to teleport behind the monster, out of reach of his tail. She shot him with several bolts of light energy (which looked like yellow energy) before the monster turned around. Rexinnater fired missiles at Stella, but she dodged them.

"He's slow!" Tommy said with realization. "Stella, can you teleport the whole Winx Club behind Rexinnater?"

"No problem," Stella replied.

She teleported her whole team behind the monster.

Winx Club: "Enchantix, Convergence!"

The six faries combined their magic together into one big magic energy beam. The attack hit Rexinnater before he had a chance to turn around.

"He's majorly weakened," Musa said.

"Layla, make sure he can't fire any missiles," Bloom said.

"Got it," Layla replied.

The fairy encased Rexinnater's claws using her crystalline power called Morphix.

"Hey, not fair!" Rexinnater said.

"Whoever said life is fair?" Timmy said.

The Specialist used his laser gun to take out the monster's eyes.

"Hey, I can't see!" Rexinnater said.

"You won't want to see this," Tommy said. "Guys, put 'em together!"

Zack: "Power Ax!"

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Jason: "Power Sword!"

The weapons came together to form what looked like a huge crossbow with four gun barrels, with the Power Sword as the arrow. The Mega Cannon!

"Tommy," Zordon's voice came over the communicators.

"Zordon," Tommy said. "Can you see what's going on?"

"Yes, Tommy," Zordon replied. "There is a slot behind the trigger guard of the Mega Cannon. Insert Saba into that slot to form the Mega Tiger Cannon."

Tommy did as he was told. The cannon glowed for a second, then it was white and gold and had a tiger head where the arrow came out.

Power Rangers: "Mega Tiger Cannon! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The weapon shot a giant, gold laser beam, which hit Rexinnater. There was an explosion and the monster was defeated.

"I'm not beaten yet," Zedd said.

Something that looked like a grenade appeared in Zedd's hand. He throw it at the monster's remains. The grenade exploded and Rexinnater was revived and healed.

"Now, I will crush you puny rangers, fairies and Specialists," Rexinnater said.

Jason: "Let's show him the power of thunder!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl/Firebird Thunderzord power!"

Billy: "Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger/Griffin Thunderzord power!"

Zack: "Mastodon/Lion Thunderzord power!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

The zords came together to form a giant humanoid robot with what looked like a green jewel on its stomach (the cockpit) and a sword in its scabbard was strapped to its left side.

Power Rangers: "Thunder Megazord. ready!"

"Saba, summon the Tigerzord," Tommy said.

"Summoning Tigerzord," Saba replied.

"Okay, a talking sword," Stella said. "Well, that's different."

Tommy and Saba: "Tigerzord Warrior Mode, battle ready now!"

"Those new zords are amazing," Techna said.

"I think you will enjoy these even more, Techna," Zordon said.

A Power Coin appeared in front of each of the Winx Club fairies.

"Use these Power Coins to summon your new Enchantixzords," Zordon finished.

Bloom: "We need Enchantixzord power now!"

Techna: "Technology Enchantixzord power!"

Layla: "Waves Enchantixzord power!"

Musa: "Music Enchantixzord power!"

Stella: "Shining Sun Enchantixzord power!"

Flora: "Nature Enchantixzord power!"

Bloom: "Dragon Flame Enchantixzord power!"

The Enchantixzords looked like giant, robotic fairies. Bloom's zord was different, however. It looked like a robotic version of the Dragon Flame (a dragon made of fire).

Winx Club: "Zords combine!"

The zords combined to form what looked like a giant, robotic fairy with dragon wings.

Winx Club: "Enchantix Megazord, ready!"

The Tigerzord slashed Rexinnater with its sword. The monster roared in pain and whacked the Tigerzord with his tail.

The Thunder Megazord ran toward Rexinnater. The monster battered it with missiles.

"We took massive damage," Billy said.

The Enchantix Megazord flew at Rexinnater from above. He laughed and hit it with his laser.

"We can't take another hit like that," Techna said.

"Our megazords aren't fast enough," Kimberly said.

"Zordon, can you contact Miss Faragonda?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy," Zordon replied.

"Good," Tommy said. "'Cause I have a plan."

He told Zordon his plan. Then, Zordon contacted Miss Faragonda and relayed the plan to her. She used magic to teleport the rangers's megazords on either side of Rexinnater and teleported the Enchantix Megazord behind the monster. Both of the rangers's megazords slashed Rexinnater with their swords.

"All right, Winx Club," Tommy said. "Finish him off!"

The Winx Club charged panels inin front of them with magic. Then, the Enchantix Megazord's torso opened up to reveal a giant cannon.

Winx Club: "Enchantix Convergence Cannon, final strike!"

A giant, magic energy beam fired from the cannon. The attack hit Rexinnater, destroying him once and for all.

Afterwards, the Power Rangers, Winx Club and Specialists were in Miss Faragonda's office. The rangers caught the Winx Club up on everything that had happened to them over the past year.

Then, the Winx Club told the rangers how they had stopped the Trix (the Winx Club's archenemies) and an evil wizard, named Valtor, from getting rid of all good magic in the Magical Dimension. Then, over the summer, they had revived Bloom's home planet of Sparx.

"Speaking of Sparx," Miss Faragonda said when they were finished. "It may be a good idea to hide there, Bloom. Zedd may not know that it has been revived. He must not get the Dragon Flame."

"Too bad he got away during the megazord battle with Rexinnater," Jason said.

"What concerns me," Sky said. "Is how did they get past the barrier?"

"Yes," Miss Faragonda replied. "How indeed?"

Back at Zedd's moon base, Zedd was talking to three people.

"Although my Putties and monster were defeated," he said. "You did get us past the barrier. In fact, I would have had the Dragon Flame if the rangers hadn't interfered. This could be the beginning of a very profitable partnership."

"Yes, very profitable," Icy said.

"My lord," Goldar said after the Trix had left. "I think it's only fair to warn you. The Trix used Rita. I believe they are using you, as well."

"I realize that, Goldar," Zedd replied. "I'm not a fool, like Rita was. The Trix think they are using me, but it is the other way around. I will use them to get the Dragon Flame. Then, I will destroy the Power Rangers, and the universe will mine!"

He and Goldar laughed evilly.

 **Author's note: Now the Trix are involved! Can Zedd successfully use them to get the Dragon Flame? To find out, stay tuned for Chapter 3.** **Let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I realized I was spelling Tecna's name wrong. So, I will now spell it right.**

Chapter 3

Sparx

"So, that's the reason we're here, your majesties," Sky said. "If Zedd does find Bloom, all of us Specialists, the Winx Club, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, will be here to protect her."

Sky was standing in the throne room of Sparx's castle, explaining the situation to King Oritel and Queen Marion, rulers of Sparx and Bloom's parents.

"Yeah, with us here, protecting Bloom will be no problem," Stella said.

"And I promise we'll do our part to protect her," Tommy said.

"And so will we," Sky said.

"Obviously, I don't like the fact that my daughter's in danger," Oritel said. "But I think that Miss Faragonda is right. Zedd may not know that Sparx has been revived. Thus, that makes this the perfect hiding place. And with all of you here to protect her, I feel a little bit better."

The king clapped his hands and a maid came into the throne room.

"Yes, sire," the maid said.

"See that seven cots are set up in Bloom's room. These girls will be staying here tonight," Oritel said.

"In the princess's room sir?" the maid asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Oritel replied. "They are Bloom's friends. And see that eight cots are set up in the room directly across from hers. These boys will also be staying here tonight."

"The room reserved for delegates?" the maid asked, still bewildered.

"Yes," Oritel replied again. "They are also friends of Bloom's."

"I'll see to it right away, your majesty," the maid said, then she left the throne room.

"While your rooms are being prepared," Marion said. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"We would be honored, your majesty," Sky said.

"Thanks, sire," Zack said. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

"Ew," Stella said. "Not only would that be gross, but imagine what that would do to my figure."

"Well, I promise we we're not having horse," Oritel said, laughing. "But with all the food, you might need to watch your figure."

After a huge meal, the maid led the teens to their rooms. The boys noticed that their were seven cots and one actual bed in the room. Then drew straws to see who got to sleep in the bed and Zack won. Afterwards, they agreed that one of them should stand guard outside the hall, just in case. Sky volunteered and the rest went to bed.

In Bloom's room, Stella was in awe.

"I love your room, Bloom!" she was saying. "A lot different from our dorms back at Alfea. And most importantly, look at this closet space! Do you realize how many outfits you could fit in here?"

She looked over at Bloom, and saw she was looking a little down.

"Come on, cheer up, Bloom," Stella said. "Zedd will never find you here."

"I'm not so sure about that," Bloom said. "How did Zedd know about Alfea?"

"Goldar probably told him," Flora said.

"But Goldar wouldn't know about Alfea," Layla said. "Last year, we fought him and Rita's monsters on Earth."

"She's right," Musa said. "So how did Zedd know?"

"Zedd must be getting information from an outside source," Tecna said. "I'll contact Zordon and see if he and Alpha can look into it."

She contacted Zordon and told him about their conversation.

"I agree, Tecna," Zordon said. "Alpha and I will look into it on our end. I'll also contact Miss Faragonda and see what she can find out on her end. For now you just try to protect Bloom. Zedd must not get the Dragon Flame. May the Power protect you."

"Got it, Zordon," Tecna said. "Tecna, out."

"Now, that that's settled," Kimberly said. "Let's get some sleep."

"I agree," Trini said. "Good night, girls."

They all said "good night" then Bloom turned off the lights, and they were soon asleep.

They we're awakened in the middle of the night by someone knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" Bloom asked.

"It's Sky. We've got trouble."

The girls ran out into the hallway, still in their pajamas. The boys were already in the hallway, also in their pajamas. Sky motioned everyone to the window. The guards at the front gate were lying on the ground, unconscious and the gate had been smashed open. Putties were in the courtyard, trying to break open the inner gate.

"We have to get down there," Layla said.

The three teams ran down to the front gate. The guards were trying to brace the gate so the Putties couldn't get in. Tecna used a spell to blast the Putties away from the gate.

"Open the gate," Bloom said to the guards.

"But, Princess-" one of the guards started to say.

"Open the gate," Bloom said again, this time with authority.

The guards opened the gate. As the teens stepped outside, the Putties were getting back up.

"Now, close it," Bloom said.

With hesitation, the guards closed the gate. However, some of the guards ran outside before the gate closed and stood beside Bloom.

"Before you say anything, Princess," one of the guards said. "We're not letting you fight those things alone."

"Alright then," Bloom said. "Hit them in the 'Z.' Enchantix time!"

"Layla, fairy of waves!"

"Tecna, fairy of technology!"

"Flora, fairy of nature!"

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun!"

"Musa, fairy of music!"

"Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

The Winx Club had transformed into their fairy forms.

"Defend the gate!" Sky said as the Putties rushed forward.

"I'm on it!" Layla said.

A wall of Morphix rose up in front of the gate.

"How long you think that'll hold?" Riven said. He slashed a Putty with his Phantoblade.

"Hopefully, long enough," Tommy said. He took out a Putty with a spinning kick.

Zack used a break dance style kick to trip a Putty, then, punched it in the "Z" before it had a chance to get up.

"Sonic-" Musa started to say.

"Wait," Layla said. "No sonic attacks. We don't want to accidentally shatter the Morphix wall."

"Okay. I guess I'll just blast them, then," Musa said. She started firing magic energy beams at the Putties.

Layla impaled several Putties with Morphix spikes. A guard impaled several Putties with a spear.

"Their numbers are starting to thin," Flora said. She wrapped up several Putties with giant thorn covered vines.

"Let's finish them off then," Bloom said. She unleashed a giant wave of fire that took out the rest of the Putties.

"Great job, everyone," Tommy said.

"You haven't won yet," a voice said.

The three teams turned around and saw a monster. It had the body, legs, feet and tail of an eagle but the head and wings of a pterodactyl.

"I am Eagledactyl," the monster said. "I will take the Dragon Flame from Bloom and deliver it to Lord Zedd."

"Don't bet on it," Sky said. "Specialists, power up!"

Tommy: "It's morphin time! Tigerzord!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's get him!" Stella said.

The Winx Club flew toward Eagledactyl, but the monster flapped its wings and created high winds that knocked the fairies to the ground.

"Twice in one story?" Tecna said. "This better not become a trend."

"Let's see how you like arrows," Kimberly said. "Power Bow!"

She aimed her bow at Eagledactyl, but the monster opened its beak and let out a shriek so high pitched, that everyone had to cover their ears.

"That thing's got a sonic shriek," Musa said.

"Then let's shut it up!" Sky said. He slashed at the monster's beak with his Phantoblade. Not only did Eagledactyl parry the blow, but it slashed Sky with the point of its beak. If Sky hadn't had armor, he would've been sliced wide open.

"This guy's got a razor sharp beak," Sky said. "Be careful."

"Those talons look pretty sharp, too," Zack said. "Maybe I'd better trim them! Power Ax!"

He tried to chop off Eagledactyl's talons, but the monster flew into the air, grabbed the black ranger in his talons, then threw him against the Morphix wall. Eagledactyl landed on the ground and folded his wings in front of him.

"Take this!" Timmy said. He fired several shots at Eagledactyl, but the shots just bounced off his wings.

"No way!" Timmy said.

Layla activated her communicator. "Zordon, we're in trouble. Nothing we've tried can hurt this thing!"

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi," Alpha said. "Zordon, our friends are in trouble. None of their attacks can hurt the monster."

"Alpha. scan the monster immediately," Zordon said.

Alpha did so.

"Layla," Zordon said. "His stomach is his weak spot. You must expose it."

"Got it," Layla said. "Thanks, Zordon."

By now, Eagledactyl was flying.

"Flora, bring him down," Layla said.

Flora nodded and made vines go up and pull the monster to the ground.

"Now to shut you up," Helia said. A yellow laser whip came out of his glove and wrapped around the monster's beak.

Layla encased the end of Eagledactyl's beak and his talons with Morphix.

"Those vines won't hold for long," Flora said.

"Musa, remember that gravity spell we learned in class last week?" Bloom asked.

"You better believe it," Musa replied. "Gravitonia!"

The vines holding Eagledactyl snapped, but he still couldn't move. He tossed his head, with Helia's whip still wrapped around his snout.

"Little help here," Helia said. "The whip's slipping!"

"I've got it!" Stella said. She wrapped Eagledactyl's beak with light energy.

Just then, Helia's whip slipped and the Specialist fell... right on top of Stella.

"Uh, sorry," Helia said. "Thanks for breaking my fall, though."

"Ow," was Stella's only reply.

"We need to expose his stomach," Layla said.

"No problem," Flora said. Vines grew up and wrapped around the end of Eagledactyl's wings. The vines then pulled back his wings, exposing his stomach.

"Now!" Bloom said.

Winx Club: "Enchantix Convergence!"

Tommy: "Let's bring 'em together!"

Zack: "Power Ax!"

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Jason: "Power Sword!"

Tommy: "Saba!"

Power Rangers: "Mega Tiger Cannon! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

Both attacks hit the monster at the same time. Eagledactyl exploded.

"Good job, everyone," Tommy said.

Just then Zedd appeared in the broken down gate.

"You haven't won yet, brats." he said.

He threw a grow grenade at the monster's remains. Eagledactyl reformed and grew. Zedd laughed evilly, then disappeared.

Winx Club: "We need Enchantixzord power, now!"

Musa: "Music Enchantixzord power!"

Stella: "Shining Sun Enchantixzord power!"

Layla: "Waves Enchantixzord power!"

Flora: "Nature Enchantixzord power!"

Tecna: "Technology Enchantixzord power!"

Bloom: "Dragon Flame Enchantixzord power!"

Power Rangers: "We need Thunderzord power, now!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl/Firebird Thunderzord power!"

Zack: "Mastodon/Lion Thunderzord power!"

Billy: "Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger/GriGriffin Thunderzord power!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Zords, combine!"

Winx Club: "Enchantix Megazord, ready!"

Power Rangers: "Thunder Megazord, ready!"

Tommy: "Summon Tigerzord! Convert to Warrior Mode. Tigerzord, Warrior Mode, ready!"

"Guys draw your sword," Tommy said to the other rangers. "We'll slash this guy at the same time."

The Thunder Megazord drew its sword. The two megazords slashed Eagledactyl at the same time, but the monster held up his wings and blocked them.

"Oh man," Tommy said. "Flora, can you pull back his wings with vines again?"

"Not with him this tall," Flora replied.

"Even my Morphix wouldn't help," Layla said.

"None of us could muster enough magic," Tecna said. "Maybe if we batter his wings enough, they'll be too hurt to block our attacks."

"It's worth a try," Bloom said. "Fire blast!"

She put her hand on her magic panel and charged it. The megazord shot a stream of fire from its hand, but Eagledactyl blocked it.

"That was a nice, warm breeze," he said.

"Let me show you the light," Stella said.

She did the same thing Bloom did. The megazord fired a blast of light energy, which was also blocked.

"These wings make great sunblock," the monster said.

"My turn," Tecna said. "Digital storm!"

A plethora of digital energy bolts battered Eagledactyl's wings, but to no avail.

"Rapid fire won't help you," Eagledactyl said.

"Layla, Flora," Musa said. "Let's combine our powers."

The three girls charged their magic panels.

Flora, Musa and Layla: "Magic tri-blast!"

The megazord fired three magic energy beams at once. But the attack did nothing.

"That tickled," Eagledactyl said.

"His wings aren't even scratched!" Billy said.

Just then, Zordon's voice came over their communicators.

"Tommy, Winx Club," he said. "Combine your megazords to form the Tiger Enchantix Megazord."

"Ready, Saba?" Tommy asked.

"Ready," Saba replied.

"Ready girls?" Tommy asked.

"We are so ready," Stella replied.

"Then let's do this," Tommy said

Tommy and Winx Club: "Megazords, combine!"

The Enchantix Megazord's arms and legs were replaced by the Tigerzord's. Then the tiger chest plate attached itself to the megazord.

Tommy and Winx Club: "Tiger Enchantix Megazord, ready!"

"All right, girls," Tommy said. "Let's what this baby can do."

"Your new toy robot doesn't scare me," Eagledactyl said.

The monster ran at the megazord and tried to stab it with his beak, but it bounced off.

"Okay, maybe it scares me a little," he said.

"We have to penetrate his wings," Tecna said.

"I got an idea," Tommy said. "Bloom, charge your magic panel."

She nodded and did so.

"Saba, fire a steady beam from the cannon and don't stop," Tommy said.

A steady laser beam, mixed with fire, shot out of the tiger head's mouth. Eagledactyl tried to block it, but in a matter of about 30 seconds it had put a huge hole his wings.

"You've ruined my wings!" the monster cried.

"And we're about to ruin _you_!" Tommy said.

The Winx Club charged their magic panels.

Tommy and Winx Club: "Enchantix Tiger Cannon, final strike!"

The tiger mouth fired a giant laser and magic beam. The attack struck Eagledactyl, who shrieked, then exploded.

"Now what?" Bloom said.

Her and her friends were sitting in her room talking with Zordon via the communicators and to Miss Faragonda via magic.

"Zedd finding you on Sparx was certainly unexpected," Miss Faragonda said.

"I think this further proves Tecna's theory about Zedd getting information from an outside source," Zordon said.

"Uh, excuse me," Stella said. "But neither of you have answered Bloom's question. 'Now what?'"

"The only thing we can do is keep the Dragon Flame on the move," Miss Faragonda said. "But where to go next?"

"Maybe you could crash at my place," Musa said. "I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind, especially under the circumstances."

"I think that's a good idea, Musa," Miss Faragonda said. "You young people try to get a little sleep; at first light head to the planet Melody."

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy. Will try to update more often. Let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 4:

Courage

The next morning, the three teams were at Musa's house on Melody. Musa was explaining the situation to her dad (Ho-Boe.

"Of course your friends can stay here," Ho-Boe said. "Just be careful, honey."

"I will, Dad," Musa said. "Don't worry."

"I'll always worry about my daughter," Ho-Boe said. "Well, I have to run some errands; I'll see you kids later. Love you, Musa. Bye."

"Love you too, Dad," Musa said. "Bye."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Tommy asked Bloom.

"Stop Zedd from hunting me," Bloom said glumly.

"You know what?" Musa said quickly. "I do live near the beach. Maybe we could hang out together at the beach, and have a picnic."

"Sounds fun to me," Zack said.

"What do say, Bloom?" Flora said "It may help get your mind off this thing for a bit."

"All right," Bloom said.

A short while later, the three teams were having a good time on the beach. Jason, Zack, Tommy, Sky, Brandon and Riven were racing each other on jet skis.

Trini and Kimberly were playing volleyball against Bloom and Layla. The others were just sitting in beach chairs, or on the sand, talking. Later, they spread a cloth on the sand and had a picnic lunch.

Sky saw Bloom laughing and smiling. _It's_ _good to see her smiling again,_ he thoughtto himself. _She hasn't smiled since this whole mess started. I won't rest until she's safe. I promise_.

As the sun started to set, the teens headed back to Musa's house. Ho-Boe called and said something business related had come up and he would be off-planet until the next day. The teens had supper, watched a movie, then went to bed.

"I'll stand guard again tonight," Sky said.

"You sure about that, buddy?" Brandon asked. "You didn't even sleep after our fight with Eagledactyl last night."

"I'm sure," Sky replied.

I hope he knows what he's doing, Tommy thought.

Bloom woke up in the middle of the night with a Putty staring her in the face. She screamed, blasted it with magic, and saw more coming in through the open window.

By now, Bloom's scream had woken up the other girls. They saw the Putties and immediately jumped out of bed.

"I should've closed that window," Musa said.

"No time for regrets, Musa," Bloom said. She activated her communicator. "Guys, we've got trouble in here!."

"On our way," Tommy responded.

"Alright, Winx," Bloom said. "Enchantix time!"

"Musa, fairy of music!"

"Tecna, fairy of technology!"

"Flora, fairy of nature!"

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun!"

"Layla, fairy of waves!"

"Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

Sky came running into the room, the other boys followed a few seconds later. Timmy blasted a few Putties who were trying to climb through the open window. Tecna flew over to the window and shut it.

"There's still more Putties outside," she said."

"Us girls can handle the Putties in here," Bloom said. "Can you boys take care of the ones outside?"

"No problem," Tommy said.

He and the other boys teleported outside. Brandon rolled underneath a Putty's attack, and thrust another Putty with his Phantoblade as he came out of the roll.

"Nice move, Brandon," Jason said.

"Thanks," Brandon replied. "Learned it last week in combat class."

Tommy spin kicked three Putties in a row. Zack tripped a Putty, then Riven stabbed it's "Z" before it had a chance to get up. Zack gave Riven a thumbs up. The Specialist nodded, then attacked another Putty.

"Hey, they're trying to break the window!" Sky pointed out.

"'Triying' being the key word," Zack said.

A Morphix barrier had appeared in front of the window.

"Hey, Zack," Timmy said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so," Zack replied. "Power Ax!"

Timmy and Zack started shooting the Putties who were trying to break the window.

"Just like a shooting gallery," Timmy said.

"Yeah," Zack said. "I've got 20 so far."

"30 for me," Timmy said.

As Timmy and Zack finished shooting the Putties trying to break the window, the other boys took down the rest of them.

"I got 50," Zack said. "How about you, Timmy?"

"70," Timmy replied.

Bloom opened the window and said, "We took down all the Putties in here."

"We got all the Putties out here," Riven said."

The Winx Club untransformed and climbed out the window.

"You haven't won yet, teenagers," a mysterious voice said.

The three teams turned around to see an anthropomorphic lizard.

"I am Terror Lizard," the monster said. "You shall fear before me!"

"Not a chance," Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

Sky: "Specialists, power up!"

Bloom: "Enchantix time!"

"I don't think so," Terror Lizard said.

Before anyone could morph or transform, Terror Lizard stretched out his arms, covering the ten feet between him and the teens. He then reached into their heads, and pulled out glowing orbs. Everyone, except the three leaders, screamed then ran and hid.

"What'd you do to them?!" Tommy demanded.

"I took their courage," Terror Lizard said. "Unfortunately, you three's courage is too strong. Fortunately, you three can't beat me alone."

"We'll see about that," Bloom said. "Enchantix time! Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

Sky: "Power up!"

Tommy: "It's morphin time! Tigerzord!"

"Changing your appearance won't help," Terror Lizard said.

"Shut up, Lizard Lips," Tommy said. "I think I need some lizard skin boots."

"I could use a lizard skin belt," Sky said.

The two teens stabbed at Terror Lizard's stomach, but he extended his legs to lift his body above the attacks.

"You're toast!" Bloom said.

She shot a fireball at the monster, but he extended his arms, grabbed the roof of the house, and pulled himself out of the way before the fireball could hit him.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Terror Lizard is right," Sky said. "We can't beat him alone."

"But our friends can't help us in their current state," Bloom said.

"I've got an idea," Tommy said. "Follow my lead."

Tommy unmorphed. Sky and Bloom hesitated, then they untransformed. Then, Tommy walked over to the rangers who were hiding, crouched behind some bushes.

"Why are you hiding?" Tommy asked.

"Because there's a big, scary lizard over there," Kimberly replied.

"Come on," Tommy said. We've been through much worse than this. We've fought several of Rita's and Zedd's Putties and monsters, but we've always defeated them together. You even tried to fight a giant monster when the Dinozords were destroyed. You're the bravest people I've ever known. You're Power Rangers."

"He's right," Jason said, standing up. "We're Power Rangers. We never hide when people are in danger."

Bloom and Sky saw what Tommy did, and went over to their teams. The Winx Club were hiding inside the house.

"What are doing in here, girls?" Bloom asked.

"Hello, news flash! Big, gross, scary lizard outside," Stella replied.

"We've faced much worse than this," Bloom said. "We defeated the Trix's Army of Decay, Dark'ar, and Valtor. We even revived Sparx! And when Tecna was trapped in the Omega Dimension, you didn't hesitate to go rescue her. None of this would've happened without your courage."

"She's right," Musa said. "Why are we hiding when there's a monster to fight?"

Sky boarded the ship they had used to get to Melody. The other Specialists were hiding inside.

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving," Sky said.

"Why wouldn't we?!" Timmy said. "That lizard's gonna eat us!"

"C'mon guys, we can't give up," Sky said. "Bloom needs us. We've never let our friends down before, and we're not going to start now! You're not brave because you're Specialists, you're Specialists because you're brave. Now let's go save Bloom!"

"We're with you, buddy!" Brandon said.

All the other Specialists nodded then they all followed Sky outside. The three teams stood side by side to face the monster once again.

"We're back," Zack said.

"And we're gonna kick your butt!" Musa said.

"Because no one messes with our friends and gets away with it," Riven said.

"Impossible!" Terror Lizard said. "I took your courage!"

Bloom: "Something you need you need to learn about courage..."

Sky: "...Is that you can't take true courage..."

Tommy: "...Because true courage comes from within!"

Sky: "Specialists, power up!"

Bloom: "Enchantix Time!"

Tommy: "It's morphin time! Tigerzord!"

"Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

"Musa, fairy of music!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

"Tecna, fairy of technology!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Flora, fairy of nature!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Layla, fairy of waves!"

"Let's get him!" Tecna said.

The Winx Club flew at the monster. He just stretched his arms out and punched them to the ground.

"Three times in one story?" Tecna said. "Oh no! It _is_ a trend!"

Helia wrapped up Terror Lizard with his whip. The monster stretched out his hand and hit the Specialist with an uppercut. Helia hit the ground and the whip came loose from the monster.

Tecna tried to put a barrier of digital energy around Terror Lizard. Before the barrier could close around him, though,

he stretched his arms out and punched Tecna in the stomach. She doubled over, and the barrier disappeared.

"Man, this guy is tricky," Musa said. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one," Bloom said. "Follow my lead! Hey, Terror Lizard, over here!"

Terror Lizard stretched his arm and punched at the fairy. But she used her communicator to teleport behind the monster, causing him to suddenly change direction. The others saw what she was doing and started doing the same thing. Terror Lizard kept trying to punch or kick the teens, but they kept teleporting, causing him to suddenly change direction. In a few seconds, the monster's limbs were tangled into a knot.

"Uh-oh," Terror Lizard said. "I'm in trouble!"

Tommy: "Let's bring 'em together!"

Zack: "Power Ax!"

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Jason: "Power Sword!"

Tommy: "Saba!"

Power Rangers: "Mega Tiger Cannon! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The attack nailed the monster, and he was defeated. Zedd flew over in a small ship, dropped a grow grenade on Terror Lizard's remains, then flew away before anyone could react.

"Now what'll you do?" A now giant Terror Lizard said.

Winx Club: "We need Enchantixzord power now!"

Power Rangers: "We need Thunderzord power now!"

Zack: "Mastodon/Lion Thunderzord power!"

Musa: "Music Enchantixzord power!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl/Firebird Thunderzord power!"

Stella: "Shining Sun Enchantixzord power!"

Billy: "Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

Tecna: "Technology Enchantixzord power!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger/Griffin Thunderzord power!"

Flora: "Nature Enchantixzord power!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

Layla: "Waves Enchantixzord power!"

Tommy and Saba: "Summon Tigerzord!"

Bloom: "Dragon Flame Enchantixzord power!"

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Zords combine!"

Tommy and Saba: "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!

Winx Club: "Enchantix Megazord, ready!"

Power Rangers: "Thunder Megazord, battle ready now!"

Tommy and Saba: "Tigerzord Warrior Mode, battle ready now!"

"All right, Lizard," Tommy said. "You're going down."

"I wouldn't count on it," Terror Lizard said.

He stretched out one of his arms and punched the Tigerzord. The Thunder Megazord tried to slash his arms with its sword, but Terror Lizard grabbed the Megazord's sword arm with one hand and punched it with the other. The Enchantix Megazord flew up, but the monster stretched out its arms and pulled the megazord back down.

"Tommy, how can we beat something we can't even get close to?" Billy asked.

"Rangers, Winx Club," Zordon said. "Combine the Thunder Megazord and Enchantix Megazord to form the Enchantix Thunder Megazord."

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Megazords combine!"

The Thunder Megazord's arms were replaced with the Enchantix Megazord's arms, then the wings attached to the back.

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Enchantix Thunder Megazord, ready!"

"Ha! Like that'll do you any good," Terror Lizard said.

The monster stretched out his arms and punched the megazord. but it walked toward him unharmed.

"Looks like it'll do you a lot of good," Terror Lizard said, scared.

"Let's see _you_ take some punches," Trini said.

The megazord punched him several times until he fell down.

"Let's finish him off!" Jason said.

The megazord drew its sword, then the Winx Club charged their magic panels. The sword glowed with magic, then electricity crackeled around it.

Power Rangers and Winx Club: "Enchantix Thunder Sword, final strike!"

The megazord slashed Terror Lizard with the sword and he exploded.

Later, the teens were back in the house talking with Zordon and Miss Faragonda again.

"Could the Trix be working with Zedd?" Billy asked.

"I've thought about that, Billy," Miss Faragonda replied. "But I had that possibility checked out. The Trix are still imprisoned."

"Whoever it is," Bloom said. "They're obviously tracking me through the Dragon Flame."

"Not necessarily," Timmy said. "They could be using your magical aura."

"They could even be tracking you through your Power Coin," Billy said.

"In other words," Trini said. "It could be anyone."

"Even someone none of us have ever faced before," Jason added.

"I'm afraid so, Jason," Miss Faragonda said. "Unfortunately, there's no way to hide the Dragon Flame or Bloom's aura. And she could need her Power Coin at any moment."

"That is why, until we know what or who we're facing, we need to keep the Dragon Flame moving," Zordon said.

"Why don't you come to Solaria, Bloom?" Stella said. "We're best friends and I've been to your house on Earth several times. You've hardly ever stayed at my castle."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Stella," Miss Faragonda said.

"Thanks, Miss F," Stella said.

"Alright then," Zordon said. "You should all get some sleep, then, head to Solaria in the morning."

Everyone said goodbye to their mentors, then went to sleep. Everyone except Sky.

 **Author's note: Been pretty busy lately, but finally finished this chapter. Let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This scene was supposed to be in Chapter 4, but I forgot. So, here it is**.

Chapter 4 Epilogue:

"Brilliant, Trix!" Zedd said. "With the magic copies of yourselves you left in prison, no one will know you've escaped."

The villains laughed evilly. Then the Trix walked away.

"We have that fool right where we want him," Icy said as soon as she and the other Trix were out of earshot.

"I have those fools right where I want them," Zedd said as soon as the Trix were out of earshot.

Chapter 5: Eclipse

Around 10AM the next morning, Timmy was landing their borrowed Red Fountain ship in the hanger of Solaria's palace. They had already contacted Stella's father (King Radius) and filled him in on what was going on. After they landed, Stella greeted her father, then introduced the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Stella's told me a lot about you, rangers," Radius said. "Sounds like you can handle yourselves in a fight."

"You're daughter's not so bad either, your majesty," Kimberly said.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Radius said. "Why don't you kids go relax, we'll call you when lunch is ready."

The girls were staying in Stella's room, and the boys were staying in the room across the hall, like they did on Sparx.

After lunch (a feast) Stella decided to give her friends a tour of the nearby city. Tommy noticed Sky seemed barely awake.

They were walking out of a clothing store Stella wanted to show the girls when Billy said, "Is it just me, or has it gotten darker since we were in there?"

"That's strange," Layla said, looking at her watch. "It's only 3:00 in the afternoon."

"It's an eclipse, fairy," someone said. "An eclipse that will last forever."

The teams turned around to see a knight. One side of his armor was white, the other side was black. His head looked like a sun being eclipsed.

"Who are you!?" Helia demanded.

"I am Eclipssor," the monster said. "And as I explained before, this eclipse will go on forever, and cover the whole planet."

"We'll see about that!" Tommy said.

Sky: "Specialists, power up!"

Winx Club: "Let's go Enchantix!"

Tommy: "It's morphin time! Tigerzord!"

"Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

"Musa, fairy of music!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

"Tecna, fairy of technology!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Flora, fairy of nature!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Layla, fairy of waves!"

"Alright," Tommy said. "We stop him, we stop the eclipse."

"Putties, attack!" Eclipssor said.

"Like were intimidated by these losers," Stella said. She sent out a wave of light energy that destroyed several of the Putties.

"We know exactly how to handle these guys," Timmy said. He shot and destroyed several Putties easily.

"Don't get too cocky," Kimberly said. "They can still pack a punch. Power Bow!" She jumped up onto a nearby balcony and took down several Putties with her arrows.

"But so can we," Zack said. "Power Ax!" He took down Putties left and right.

While the other teens were preoccupied with the Putties, Sky went for Eclipssor, Phantoblade activated. The monster drew a broad sword. Sky swung at the monster's head. He parried the blow, then easily kicked the teenager backward. The Specialist was immediately swarmed by Putties, who knocked him to the ground.

 _Sky shouldn't be taken down that easily._ Tommy thought.

Sky jabbed his sword at a Putty. The clay soldier stepped back, easily dodging the attack.

 _He's moving way too slow,_ Tommy thought. _What's wrong with him? Of course!_ _I'll have to have a talk with him._

"Sky!" Bloom yelled when she saw her boyfriend go down.

She sent out a wave of fire that eliminated all the Putties around Sky.

Stella flew behind Eclipssor and shot him with a beam of light energy. Eclipssor pointed his sword at the fairy. A beam of blue energy shot from the sword and hit Stella. She yelped in pain, then hit the ground, transforming back to normal.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled.

Flora flew over to Stella to make sure her friend was okay.

Brandon glared at Eclipssor. "You hurt my girlfriend, and my best friend," he said. "You're going down!"

He rushed Eclipssor, Phantoblade activated. The green light from his laser sword illuminated the growing darkness around him caused by the eclipse.

Brandon reached Eclipssor and swung his blade at the monster's waist. The attack was so sudden, that Eclipssor barely had enough time to block the Specialist's blade.

The two combatants engaged each other in a flurry of sword moves. Eventually, Brandon landed a hit to the side of the monster's neck. To the Specialist's surprise, the blade just bounced off. Brandon jabbed at the middle of Eclipssor's stomach. The monster frantically blocked the attack. The teen slashed at the area again. His blade pierced the monster's body.

"Helia," he said. Hold him in place."

Helia wrapped his whip around Eclipssor. Flora helped by causing vines to wrap around the monster's arms and legs. Brandon jumped up and slashed straight down the middle of the monster. Eclipssor screamed then exploded.

"All right!" Zack said.

"It may be a little too early to celebrate," Layla said. "It's still getting dark."

"I may have been mistaken, guys," Tommy said. "The monster wasn't causing the eclipse. The monster _is_ the eclipse."

"Actually," Tecna said. "Solaria has two suns."

"Which means there are two monsters." Tommy said.

 **Author's note: Sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger after waiting so long for an update. But it should keep you hungry for the next chapter.**


End file.
